mlpfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La Vraie Twilight/Galerie
Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png|Un beau matin à Poneyville. Twilight "morning in Ponyville shimmers" S03E13.png|Bonjour, Equestria! Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png|Bébé dragon endormi, comme d'habitude. Takes Spikes blanket off S3E13.png|Tout en chantant, Twilight tire la couverture de Spike. Spike wakes up S03E13.png|Wa?! Huh?!? Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Beaucoup trop tôt pour chanter selon Spike. Spike goes back to sleep S03E13.png|Réveillez-moi plus tard. Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png|Une licorne joyeuse au matin. Twilight grinning towards her door S3E13.png|Qui est cette licorne heureuse devant la bibliothèque? Twilight smiling in the sunrays S3E13.png|Dansant et tournoyant? Twilight-certain S3E13.png|Chant de Twilight en plein jour. Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png|Elle est juste là! Twilight trotting happily S3E13.png|Et elle vient ici. Twilight grinning S3E13.png|Pause dramatique. Twilight-Fine S3E13.png|Chanter avec son cœur! The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png|Une journée belle et lumineuse! Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png|Vraiment une ville de braves gens. Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png|"Madame le maire est déjà au travail". Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Twilight and Davenport S03E13.png|"Les artisans exposent leurs attirails". Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png|"C'est merveilleux de vivre à Poneyville". Twilight singing "can things ever go wrong" S03E13.png|"Alors demander mieux serait très difficile". Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Twilight singing "everything is certainly" S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png|SPLASH Twilight soaked S03E13.png Twilight mad at Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, ce n'est pas drôle!" Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rarity avec la marque de beauté de Rainbow Dash. Twilight "something tells me" S03E13.png| Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Tout ne va pas pour le mieux. Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity too focused S3E13.png Rarity do you mean S3E13.png Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Ponies complaining about the weather S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Twilight and yawning Spike S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage S03E13.png|"Rarity a la marque de beauté de Rainbow Dash et disait que maintenant, elle habitait ici!" Twilight knocking on Fluttershy's door S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S03E13.png Twilight and Spike concerned S03E13.png|"Rainbow Dash, pourquoi Rarity fait ton travail? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" Rainbow Dash uh-oh face S03E13.png Twilight and Spike peeking inside S03E13.png Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash "these animals don't listen" S03E13.png Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png Kitten S3E13.png Hissing kitten S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "it's up to me to stop them" S03E13.png|Pauvre Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash oh no you don't S3E13.png Rainbow Dash chasing bird S03E13.png Rainbow Dash slams into wall S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png|"Cela a toujours été ma destinée..." Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's cutie mark S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash a la marque de beauté de Fluttershy. Twilight and Spike worried S03E13.png Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png|Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing a party horn S3E13.png Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png Twilight oh Fluttershy S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|Fluttershy avec la marque de beauté de Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png|Twilight et Spike à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme. Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png Pinkie Pie hit by apple S3E13.png Pinkie Pie cute reaction S3E13.png Pinkie Pie "plowing fields ain't such a hoot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie so much for that S3E13.png Pinkie Pie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png Pinkie trying to fix water chute S03E13.png Pinkie Pie falling down S3E13.png Pinkie Pie falls in water S3E13.png Pinkie Pie hauling cart of chickens S03E13.png Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png Pinkie Pie has a plan S3E13.png Pinkie Pie left leg intangibility S3E13.png Pinkie Pie fails at applebucking S03E13.png Pinkie watches the tree sadly S3E13.png Pinkie Pie pummeled with apples S03E13.png|Pauvre Pinkie! Pinkie Pie dazed and distressed S03E13.png|Owww.... Pinkie Pie with Applejack's cutie mark S3E13.png|Pinkie Pie avec la marque de beauté d'Applejack. Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark S03E13.png Applejack doesn't like her dress S3E13.png Applejack knitting S03E13.png Applejack "it doesn't look like much" S03E13.png Applejack under some distress S03E13.png Applejack hand here S3E13.png Applejack "help me fix this mess" S03E13.png Applejack destiny S3E13.png Applejack not pretty S3E13.png Applejack "my destiny is not pretty" S03E13.png|Pas vraiment "fashion". Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Applejack having Rarity's cutie mark S3E13.png|Applejack avec la marque de beauté de Rarity. Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png Rarity in a twister S03E13.png|Rarity au milieu d'une tornade. Rarity hard time S3E13.png Rarity in love with S3E13.png Rarity under celestial light S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Rarity "I have to keep on trying" S3E13.png|''Mais cela a toujours été ma destinée.'' Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png|Ma destinée... Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png|Ma destinée.. The Main 5 singing S3E13.png|Car c'est ce qu'indique ma marque de beauté! Twilight panicking "this is bad" S03E13.png|"Oh Spike, en réalité, ça s'est passée la nuit dernière!" Spike "why is this happening" S03E13.png|Que s'est-il passé!? Twilight, Spike, and Elements of Harmony S03E13.png|"La nuit dernière pendant que tu prenais ton septième bain moussant..." Twilight gets a delivery S03E13.png|"J'ai reçu un paquet de la princesse." Delivery Stallion sign here S3E13.png Twilight opening package S3E13.png|Ouverture du paquet de la Princesse Celestia. Twilight let's see here S3E13.png Twilight reads Celestia's letter S03E13.png|"Ma chère Twilight, le sort de la dernière page de ce livre est le dernier chef-d'œuvre secret et inachevé Tourbillon Etoile le Barbu." Twilight gets excited S03E13.png Twilight really excited "ooh!" S03E13.png|"Ooh!" Twilight is loving this S3E13.png Twilight never able S3E13.png|"Il n'a jamais été capable de le faire marcher." Twilight thus abandon it S3E13.png|"Et il a abandonné. Je crois que tu es le seul poney capable de le comprendre et de le ré-écrire." Twilight skimming pages S3E13.png Twilight face of wonder S3E13.png Twilight some doubt S3E13.png Twilight serious reading S3E13.png Twilight reads Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"De l'un à l'autre, et de l'autre à l'un. La marque du destin seule choisira sa route." Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png|Les éléments sont modifiés. Twilight "doesn't make any sense" S03E13.png|"Ça n'a aucun sens. Et ça ne rime même pas!" Twilight semi uncharacter moment S3E13.png|"J'ai lancé le sort, pour voir. Et j'ai cru qu'il ne s'était rien passé". Twilight nothing here S3E13.png Twilight yawning S03E13.png Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png|Les éléments d'équilibre. Twilight "their cutie marks are all wrong!" S03E13.png|Leurs marques de beauté ont été mélangées. Twilight have to check S3E13.png Twilight and Spike "just cast a counter spell" S03E13.png Twilight "there IS no counter spell" S03E13.png Spike offers idea S3E13.png Twilight be in here S3E13.png Twilight loses hope S3E13.png Spike holding Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Spike what do you mean S3E13.png Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png Twilight to be anymore S3E13.png|"Elles ne font plus ce pourquoi elles sont faites." Twilight are now changed S3E13.png|"Toute Leurs destinée a changé." Twilight sulks away S03E13.png Spike hugging Star Swirl's spell book S03E13.png Twilight in beginning S3E13.png|"Comment une si petite erreur..." Twilight "I have to find a way" S03E13.png|"peut créer tant de malheur..." Twilight "to make this all okay" S03E13.png Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png Pinkie Pie bucking dead tree S3E13.png Amid Desolation S3E13.png Pinkie Pie looking at floating leaf S3E13.png Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png Rarity oh dear S3E13.png Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Tailor Failure S3E13.png Applejack grabbing a wooden board S3E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png|Pauvre Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png|Ciel pourri à Poneyville. Twilight Why S3E13.png| Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png|Twilight est triste. Twilight and Spike "what have I done" S03E13.png|"Oh, Spike.... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png|Twilight regarde par la fenêtre. Spike has faith in Twilight S03E13.png|Reste positive. Twilight being comforted S3E13.png Spike has hope S3E13.png Twilight depressed S03E13.png Twilight comes to realization S3E13.png Twilight "you're right, Spike" S03E13.png|Twilight redevient déterminée. Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png|"Ce sont mes amies!" Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png|"Et je les aime plus que tout". Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Spike shields his eyes S03E13.png What's Happening S3E13.png Twilight sparkly eyes S03E13.png Eureka S3E13.png|"J'ai trouvé! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire!" Oh Cool S3E13.png|C'est vrai? Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png|P-R-E-T-E! Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png Spike overjoyed S3E13.png Spike carrying Elements chest S03E13.png Twilight "come on, Spike!" S03E13.png|Viens, Spike! Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png|Fluttershy s'apprête à quitter Poneyville. Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Please Wait S3E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png|"Je retourne à Cloudsdale". Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png I Can't Make Anypony Laugh S3E13.png Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png|"Je n'arrive plus à faire rire personne". Twilight and Spike unsure faces S03E13.png Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png|Twilight demande à Fluttershy d'aider Rainbow Dash. She's Struggling S3E13.png Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png|"Tu sais, les animaux, j'y connais rien". Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png|"Mais tu connais bien..." Twilight about Rainbow Dash S3E13.png|"...Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png|Fluttershy connait bien Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png|"Je suis toujours là pour une amie." Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png|La maison de Fluttershy. You Can Do This S3E13.png|Entrons. Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Help Me S3E13.png Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png|"Aide-la, Twilight!" Hurry Twilight S3E13.png|"Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas lancer un sort pour la libérer?" Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png|Fluttershy recherche l'aide de son amie. Twilight no! S3E13.png|"Non!" Twilight Fluttershy! S3E13.png|"Fluttershy!" It Has To Be You S3E13.png|"Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider." Twilight who can help S3E13.png|"Rainbow Dash a besoin de toi." Rainbow Dash and cannibalistic animals S03E13.png|Les animaux ne sont définitivement pas son talent spécial. Rainbow Dash in a tight spot S3E13.png Fluttershy Nervous S3E13.png Unsure Agreement S3E13.png Fluttershy hello S3E13.png|"Hum, bonjour." Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png|Hum... Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png Squirrels stop wreaking havoc S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Twilight and Spike impressed S03E13.png Twilight & Spike sharing smiles S3E13.png Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png|"Oh!" Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png|De la salade délicieuse! Animals enjoying juicy leaves S3E13.png Animals get crunchy acorns S3E13.png Rainbow Dash they're still at it S3E13.png Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png|"Vous ne voulez pas faire une pause?" Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png|"Un petit snack?" Ferret eh why not S3E13.png Animals eating food S3E13.png Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png|"C'est parce que vous étiez affamés!" Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png|C'est sa maîtresse! Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png You're Welcome S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png|"Je comprends tout ce qu'ils disent!" Twilight & Spike the cue S3E13.png Element of Kindness S3E13.png Twilight here I go! S3E13.png Running with Fluttershy's element S3E13.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png|Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png|"C'est... c'est étrange, je vois... je vois qui je suis!" Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|''Ma destinée!'' Deploy Kindness S3E13.png Kindness Attached S3E13.png Restoring Kindness S3E13.png Fluttershy's Memories S3E13.png|La mémoire de Fluttershy. Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png Twilight & Spike making sure S3E13.png Twilight Fluttershy look S3E13.png|"Fluttershy, regarde!" Twilight your cutie mark S3E13.png|"Ta marque de beauté!" Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|La marque de beauté de Fluttershy. Twilight it worked S3E13.png|"Ça a marché!" Twilight hopping around S3E13.png Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png|"Oh, je suis si heureuse que tu sois redevenue normale!" Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png|"Maintenant, nous avons besoin de ton aide!" Squirrel looking on S3E13.png Mouse sad face S3E13.png Mouse excited S3E13.png|Merci!! Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png|"De vrais amis ne vous laissent pas tomber". Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png Twilight see the light S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png|Hum, hello, je vous rappelle que vous avez une copine dans la marmite. Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash est maintenant libre. Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash doit venir au sujet de Rarity. Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png|''Rarity a besoin de ton aide''. Rarity panicking S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Rarity hope she's alright S3E13.png Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png Rainbow Dash wow this is bad S3E13.png|Wow, ça a l'air mauvais. Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png|Tu peux le faire! Rainbow Dash nervous S03E13.png|Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire. Rainbow Dash now or never S3E13.png Rainbow Dash here it goes S3E13.png Rainbow Dash kicks cloud S03E13.png Rainbow Dash heh S3E13.png|Heh?? Rainbow Dash lukewarm reaction S3E13.png|Rainbow Dash. Rarity crying S03E13.png Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png Rarity who is it S3E13.png Rainbow Dash flies through cloud S03E13.png|Rainbow Dash redécouvre son vrai talent, nettoyer le ciel en 10 secondes. Rarity teary smile S03E13.png Rarity incredible S3E13.png|Incroyable! Rainbow Dash phew all done S3E13.png Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png Loyalty Attached S3E13.png Rainbow Dash's Memories S3E13.png Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|La marque de beauté de Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png Twilight no time to explain S3E13.png Twilight need your help S3E13.png|Twilight demande de l'aide. Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rainbow Dash no words S3E13.png Rainbow Dash "say no more!" S03E13.png Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png Rarity looking at me S3E13.png Rarity puzzled S03E13.png|Quoi? Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png|Rarity entre. Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png Applejack trying hard S3E13.png Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png Applejack tearful plea of help S3E13.png|Aide-moi s'il te plait. Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png|Rarity inspecte l'atelier. Rarity nervous S03E13.png Applejack can't do this S3E13.png Applejack where is it going S3E13.png Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png Twilight got rid of dresses S3E13.png Rarity checking designs S3E13.png Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png Rarity using thread S3E13.png Applejack wow S3E13.png Applejack adorable wonder expression S3E13.png Applejack sees element S3E13.png|Quel élément est-ce? Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|FABULEUX!!! Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png|Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est? Rarity being restored S3E13.png|La mémoire de Rarity... Rarity coming back to true self S3E13.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Rarity true cutie mark S3E13.png|La marque de beauté de Rarity. Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|Quel terrible rêve! Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png Twilight Rarity! S3E13.png|"Rarity!" Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png|"Nous devons aider Applejack." Rarity lose the apple farm S3E13.png Rarity "we can't let that happen" S03E13.png Rarity come with me S3E13.png|Viens avec moi. Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Applejack confident face S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Pinkie Pie still fixing water chute S3E13.png Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png Applejack there you go S3E13.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack sowing seeds S3E13.png Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Applejack redécouvre sa destinée. Deploy Honesty S3E13.png Twilight off you go S3E13.png Applejack Glowing S3E13.png Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png Applejack's Memories S3E13.png Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|La marque de beauté d'Applejack. Rarity & Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back S3E13.png Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png Twilight townspeople are furious S3E13.png Twilight old Pinkie Pie back S3E13.png Applejack I'm on it S3E13.png Pinkie Pie cute worried expression S3E13.png Pinkie Pie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack singing "if you feel like helping" S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Laughter Attached S3E13.png Groucho Time S3E13.png Applejack spread some cheer S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Pinkie Pie c'mon ponies! S3E13.png Pinkie Pie want to see you S3E13.png|"Je veux vous voir tous sourir!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful scream S3E13.png|C'EST PARTI POUR LA FETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie true, true friend S3E13.png Rarity & Twilight helps a friend S3E13.png|"De vrais amis ne vous laissent pas tomber." Twilight shining bright S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png|Maintenant, c'est l'amitié. Twilight inner thought S3E13.png|De l'un à l'autre, et de l'autre à l'un... Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png|...La marque du destin seule choisira sa route. Twilight that's it S3E13.png|"Attendez une seconde, c'est ça!" Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png|"Je comprends maintenant". Twilight fix the spell S3E13.png|"Je sais comment terminer le sort." Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png|"De nous toutes ensemble, et amies pour la vie." Rewriting the Last Spell S3E13.png|"Des marques de nos destins réunies, naît une inépuisable magie!" Twilight proud S03E13.png|5...4...3....2.... Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png|Huh!? Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Twilight here we go again face S3E13.png Twilight looking scared S3E13.png Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png|C'est okay, c'est okay, sois positive. Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png|BOOOOOOM Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png|Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? What Have We Done S3E13.png|C'est affreux! Où est-elle passée? A New Realm S3E13.png|Hello? Where Am I S3E13.png|"Je suis où, là?" What Is This S3E13.png|Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png|La Princesse Celestia apparaît pour féliciter Twilight. Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png|"Les leçons que tu as apprises ici à Poneyville ont été fructueuses." Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png|"Tu as prouvé que tu étais prête." Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png|"Prête à quoi?" Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png|Galerie des leçons de Twilight. Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png|"Il est l'heure que tu saches ce qui t'attend…" Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png|Le départ d'une nouvelle ère. Discord Twilight flashbacks S3E13.png|Flashback de Twilight. Twilight cute eyes S03E13.png Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png|"Il est temps." Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png|"Ta vie va prendre un tournant!" Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png|"Pour aller où tu veux." Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png|"Pour faire ce que tu veux." Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png|"Pour trouver ce que tu veux." Twilight eyes wide S03E13.png Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png|"C'est l'instant rêvé...d'accomplir ta destinée!" Twilight sees piece of her spirit S3E13.png| Twilight about to transform S03E13.png| Twilight's Ascension S3E13.png|La dernière apparition en tant que licorne. Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png|Croyez-vous aux miracles? Twilight's cutie mark in the sky S03E13.png|La marque de beauté géante de Twilight! Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png|Quel est cet éclat? Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png Applejack "is that you" S03E13.png|"Twilight? Twilight, c'est toi?" New Princess Twilight Sparkle standing up S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 1 S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight looking at her new wings S3E13.png Applejack "never seen anything like it" S03E13.png Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Rainbow "Twilight's got wings!" S3E13.png Rainbow "awesome!" S3E13.png Rainbow "a new flying buddy!" S3E13.png|"Une nouvelle copine volante!" Rarity "why you've" S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an Alicorn!' S3E13.png|"Tu es devenue une Alicorne!" Rarity "become an Alicorn" S3E13.png Rarity that was possible S3E13.png|" Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible." Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png|"Et c'est la fête de l'Alicorne." Fluttershy 'Wow, you look just like a princess!' S3E13.png|"Wow, tu ressembles vraiment à une princesse!" Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png|"Mais Fluttershy, c'est..." Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png|"...parce qu'elle est une princesse." Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png|QUOI? The Main 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Pinkie Pie reaction shot S3E13.png|Pinkie confuse. Pinkie Pie "hold on a second" S3E13.png|"Attendez une seconde!" Pinkie Pie preparing to do a spit take S3E13.png Pinkie Pie drinking S3E13.png Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "a princess?" S03E13.png|"Une... princesse?" Twilight feels Princess Celestia's hoof S3E13.png Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png|"Depuis ton arrivée à Poneyville..." Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png|"...tu as fait preuve de bonté, de compassion..." Twilight's friends "devotion, integrity, optimism" S03E13.png|"...de dévouement, d’honnêteté, d'optimisme..." Twilight still taking it in S3E13.png|"... En bref, tu t'es comportée en vraie princesse." Twilight true princess S3E13.png Twilight "does this mean" S03E13.png|"Mais...ca veut dire que je ne peux plus être votre élève?" Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png|"Plus de la même façon qu'autrefois. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider et te guider, mais dorénavant nous serons aussi tes élèves." Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png|Tu es une source d'inspiration pour nous tous, Twilight. Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight "what do I do now" S03E13.png|"Mais...qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant? Est-ce qu'il existe un livre sur le métier de princesse?" Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png|"Tu auras tout le temps pour ça plus tard." Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer un événement extraordinaire." Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|"Ma plus fidèle élève, Twilight Sparkle, a accompli bien des choses extraordinaires depuis son arrivée à Poneyville." Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|"Elle m'a même permis de me réconcilier avec ma soeur..." Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|"La Princesse Luna." Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png|"Mais aujourd'hui, Twilight Sparkle a créé une nouvelle magie..." Twilight's parents S03E13.png|"...et a prouvé sans aucun doute possible qu'elle était prête à être couronnée nouvelle princesse d'Equestria." Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|"J'ai la joie de vous présenter pour la première fois..." Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png|"La Princesse Twilight Sparkle!" Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png Twilight's Crown S3E13.png The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png Humbled Modesty S3E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|Les quatre princesses d'Equestria. Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png|"Allez, dis quelque chose, princesse." Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png|"Oh..." Princess Twilight clears throat S3E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png|"Il n'y a pas si longtemps..." Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|"...ma merveilleuse professeur, la Princesse Celestia, m'a envoyé vivre à Poneyville." Princess Twilight cute close up S3E13.png|"Pour que j'y étudie l'amitié." Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png|"C'est quelque chose dont je ne me souciais pas beaucoup à l'époque" Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|"Mais en ce jour exceptionnel..." Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png|"...J'affirme en toute honnêteté que je ne serais pas ici..." Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png|"...sans les liens d'amitié que nous avons tissé." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about to cry S03E13.png|"Chacune d'entre vous m'a appris quelque chose sur l'amitié." Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png|"Et de cela..." Princess Twilight "always be grateful" S03E13.png|"Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante." Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|"Aujourd'hui, je pense qu'aucun poney d'Equestria n'a autant de chance que moi. Merci, les amies. Merci, merci à tous!" Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png|"Twilight, je suis tellement fier de toi". Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png|"Tu pleures?" Eye Rub S3E13.png|"Mais pas du tout." Liquid Pride S3E13.png|"Ça n'a rien à voir, sœurette." Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png|"Le plus beau jour du couronnement de tous les temps!!!" Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png Princess Twilight everything is fine S3E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png Catégorie:Galeries